Vieux pruneaux et petits jeunes
by UnderRowe
Summary: Juillet 2007. Poudlard s'est à présent bien rétablit de la guerre (depuis le temps, le contraire aurait été étonnant, n'est-ce pas?) Mais les professeurs ont tous pris un coup de vieux... Tous, sauf Neville Londubat, qui se verra accompagné des célèbres sorciers de sa génération ! Les vieux pruneaux font place aux petits jeunes !
1. Prologue

_Grawah à tous !_

_J'espère que vous allez bien, hein, la vie, la famille, les amis, les amours, et tout ça, tout ça.  
Alors... Parlons de ma vie 8D /sbaf/_

_J'ai commencé à publier une autre fanfiction (666 Wizards), mais celle-ci passera un peu en priorité! (et pourtant...)_

_Pour celle-ci, l'idée m'est venue assez soudainement, je ne prétends pas que ce soit une fanfic magnifique et vraiment bien gérée, mais j'espère que certains chapitres vous feront bien rire! En tout cas, c'est un bon petit délire que je voulais partager =) _

_Il y aura deux parties dans cette fanfic, j'essaierai de clore la première assez rapidement... les chapitres vont vite, trop courts, je suis désolée d'avance pour cette impression de trop peu que vous ressentirez si vous lisez les chapitres un à un... Mais c'est pour mieux les écrire! (si, si)  
Pour en revenir aux deux parties, la première correspondra au "recrutement" des vacances d'été, et la deuxième sera dédiée aux périodes scolaires, notamment la rentrée -sans vouloir vous spoiler /AHAH/  
Je suis désolée si y'a des fautes de frappes, j'ai un nouvel ordi et je galère bien fort avec le clavier .-. bon, aucune excuse pour les fautes d'orthographe, certes, je sais je sais... J'essaie de me relire, mais la fatigue n'arrange pas la chose!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture, amusez-vous bien, et je souhaite bonne chance à Neville pour la suite de ses aventures! R.I.P., petit gryffon... ~_

* * *

Disclaimer : l'univers et les personnages appartiennent en totalité à JKR  
Merci à mon bêta lecteur, Feuno Red, (dont je vous conseille les fics au passage, surtout un bon drarry, Nouveau départ ou un truc comme ça 8D désolée si j'écorche le nom, feufeu)

* * *

**Prologue**

Neville Londubat était professeur de botanique depuis maintenant plusieurs années. Il avait acquis de la confiance en soi, depuis ses débuts. La botanique l'avait beaucoup aidé à s'épanouir, mais il n'en restait pas moins des traces de timidité. Mais désormais, il connaissait ses élèves, leurs comportements, leurs défauts, leur sérieux ou leur paresse. Et il avait rapidement appris à enseigner.

En cette fin d'année, où il avait fini de faire passer les examens, il souriait à la vue des mines réjouies des élèves qui prenaient le Poudlard Express pour les vacances d'été.

Sortant des serres, il se dirigea vers le château, où régnait un calme chaque année plus déconcertant. Il salua deux ou trois fantômes sur le chemin, et finit par pousser la porte de sa destination : la salle des profs. Réunion de fin d'année oblige.

- Neville, nous n'attendions plus que vous ! Sourit Minerva McGonagall.

- Je suis désolé, je rangeais les serres, s'excusa le jeune professeur.

- Ne vous excusez pas, voyons, ce n'était pas une critique.

- Peut-on en venir aux faits ? Grogna une vieille femme qui enseignait l'arithmancie.

- Neville, couina le professeur et directeur adjoint Flitwick, vous êtes sans doute au courant que vous êtes le plus jeune de nos professeurs ?

- Oui, cela me semble... Évident, sans vouloir être désobligeant.

- Eh bien, vous allez vous rendre compte à quel point cela est vrai, ajouta le petit sorcier.

- Filius a bien raison, souffla la directrice. Autour de cette table, nous sommes tous de vieilles branches, de vieux pruneaux, dont la plupart devraient déjà être à la retraite... Sybille, Horace, Filius, Hagrid, tous, tous.

- Vous commencez à m'inquiéter, Minerva, dit nerveusement Neville.

- Neville, Poudlard ne devrait pas être une maison de retraite pour vieux sorciers qui perdent la tête, continua la directrice en jetant un œil inquiet à son professeur de divination. Poudlard a besoin d'un coup de jeune.

- Oh. Oh... Vraiment ? Et... Qui souhaite partir à la retraite ? Demanda le jeune professeur d'une voix aiguë.

Les autres professeurs se regardèrent, et les mains se levèrent lentement, une à une. Toutes, à l'exception de Minerva.

- Oui, Neville. Tous s'en vont.

- Oh... Mon... Dieeeu... Mais avez-vous des professeurs qui peuvent prendre la relève dès l'année prochaine ? Autant de personnes que de postes ?

- Eh bien, oui, sourit Minerva, tout aussi nerveuse que l'enseignant de botanique.

- Ah ! S'exclama Neville, un peu plus confiant.

- Espèce d'arriviste, il y a juste un soucis énorme, grogna l'arithmancienne.

- Oh, souffla-t-il, regagnant son inquiétude aussi vite qu'elle était partie.

- Mais notre nouveau directeur adjoint va pouvoir régler le problème en un rien de temps, déclara Horace Slughorn avec un air entendu qui, venant du directeur de Serpentard, n'engageait à rien de très délectable pour Neville.

- Directeur adjoint ? Minerva, dites-moi que... Oh, non, finalement ne me dites rien. A part ce que je suis censé faire pour ce problème !

- Eh bien, voici la liste de nos futurs professeurs, dit-elle en tendant un parchemin. Je veux que vous les convainquiez tous.

- Des p'tits jeunes. Incompétents, maugréa à nouveau la vieille femme enseignant l'arithmancie.

- Je suis censé convaincre toutes ces personnes ? demanda le botaniste sans prêter attention à sa collègue. De devenir professeur ? D'abandonner leur vie actuelle pour devenir professeur ?

- Exactement.

- C'est... Improbable...

Neville jeta un œil à la liste que lui avait tendu la Directrice, et au fur à mesure qu'il avançait dans sa lecture, son visage blêmissait.

- Minerva, auriez-vous une corde, s'il vous plaît ?

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu!_  
_J'essaierai de poster un chapitre tous les dimanches, si possible! Un retard n'est jamais exclu malheureusement! ^^'_  
_A bientôt! /o/_


	2. Chapitre 1

_Grawah!_

_Je suis désolée pour le faux espoir que j'ai pu donner aux gens qui follow cette fic, j'ai voulu posté un chapitre de mon autre fiction 666W, mais étant une véritable quiche, je me suis trompée de fic'! ._. donc je suppose que certains ont du voir l'alerts, mais pas le chapitre, je vous demande de ne pas me taper _ je suis désolée, vraiment!_

_Mais maintenant, voici le VRAI chapitre ^^ je n'ai pas pu le poster plus tôt étant à Paris ce week-end, avec un emploi du temps assez chargé! _

_je dois avouer... je l'aime bien chapitre-là xD j'espère qu'il en sera de même pour vous :)_

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

Rose-Eliade : merciii =) eh ben, la voici la suite ^^

Feuno : Du moment que tu spoiles personne ça va xD merci =)

Guest : Merci :)

Merci à tous ceux qui ont follow cette fic =)

* * *

_Disclaimer : tout à JKR!_

_Beta lecteur : FeunoRed_

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

En ce début juillet, Neville parcourait Londres à la recherche d'un appartement bien précis. Il arpentait le côté Moldu, chose qu'il s'était habitué à faire depuis 7 ans. 7 ans que la guerre s'était arrêtée. Il jeta un coup d'œil à un morceau de parchemin, regarda le nom de la rue, et s'enfonça dans l'allée étroite à la recherche de l'immeuble. Il n'eut pas à sonner au bas de celui-ci, la porte était grande ouverte, et il se pressa de monter les escaliers rapidement. Arrivé au deuxième étage, il frappa à la porte, après avoir bien vérifié le nom. Granger. La porte s'ouvrit sur une chevelure brune brouillasseuse et Hermione laissa échapper un petit « oh ! » de surprise en reconnaissant son ami.

- Neville ! Je ne m'attendais pas du tout à ta visite ! C'est une très bonne surprise, viens, entre, entre !

- Bonjour Hermione, sourit Neville. J'espère que je ne te dérange pas, je peux repasser plus tard si tu préfères...

- Non, ne t'inquiètes pas, j'étais en train de lire un bon roman ! Après toutes les runes que j'ai engloutie cette année, ça fait du bien !

- Des Runes ? S'inquiéta Neville, suivant son hôte dans le petit living-room. Je croyais que tu avais fait des études d'arithmancie ?

- Oui, mais c'était une option. Et il fallait bien que je lise des ouvrages runiques !

- Oh tu me rassures, souffla Neville, en s'asseyant sous l'ordre gestuel d'Hermione.

- Cela t'inquiétait tant que tu te sois trompé entre arithmancie et runes ? Demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

- Eh bien, commença Neville, c'est en relation avec le sujet que je voudrais aborder avec toi...

- Continue, l'encouragea Hermione, un poil soucieuse.

Neville sortit la liste que Minerva MacGonagall lui avait fournit.

- Tu sais qui sont les professeurs, à Poudlard.

- Tu viens me proposer le poste de professeur d'Arithmancie, c'est ça ? J'aurais cru que Minerva viendrait en personne.

- Oh, tu acceptes le poste ? S'exclama avec espoir le botaniste.

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, Neville...

- Je dois absolument convaincre tout le monde, Hermione, tu n'y couperas pas, dit-il en rigolant.

- Neville, tenta de le prévenir Hermione.

- Regarde cette liste, Hermione. Il faut que je convainc... Tout le monde ! Sinon Poudlard n'aura pas tous ses professeurs ! Tu imagines la catastrophe ?

- Neville, si tu as besoin d'un professeur d'arithmancie, je peux te mettre en contact avec...

- J'ai besoin de toi, comme professeur d'arithmancie !

- Mais je peux pas !

- Mais pourquoi, Hermione ? Si on arrive à le convaincre, il y aura Ron, puis Ginny et Harry ! Vous pourrez loger au château, vous rappelez de bons souvenirs et voir ô combien Poudlard s'est bien remis de la guerre ? Ca ne te plairait pas, Hermione ?

- Si, bien sûr que si, mais je...

- Mais fonce, Hermy, fonce ! Si jamais c'est quelqu'un d'autre prend ce poste, tu n'auras pas de deuxième chance !

- Mais je peux pas ! Finit par crier Hermione, agacée de ne pas être entendue.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Parce que je suis enceinte !

* * *

_Avouez, vous ne vous vous attendiez pas à ça, hein? :)_

_Merci de m'avoir lue ^_^ à la semaine prochaine!_


	3. Chapitre 2

_Amis du jour, bonjooour /o/_

_Je ne serais pas en retard pour poster ce chapitre! Si si ça existe, vite une pierre blanche!_

_Hum. Bon. Que dire? _

_Je vous ai déjà dit que j'adorais dessiner? Non? Ben c'est fait! 8D Je suis en fac d'arts plastiques, à Rennes. C'est chouette! Si jamais ça vous intéresse j'ai un DA sous le pseudo RoweThruston ^^ (c'est mal, la pub )_

_Ces temps-ci je dessine certains persos de Kuroko no Basket, que j'ai découvert récemment .w. Je pense que ce manga est un vrai régal pour les yaoistes, très peu de filles, mais beaucoup de beaux mecs! Bref, j'arrête mon blabla, c'est pas pour ça que vous venez, je suppose 8'D_

_Bref, place à ce deuxième chapitre! J'espère que ça vous fera sinon rire, au moins sourire :D_

_Bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

Disclaimer : Tout à JKRowling !

Beta lecteur : Feuno Red

* * *

Merci pour toutes les **reviews** et aussi tous les followers/fav :D :

**Loupiote 54** : _Y'a beaucoup de gens qui me détestent 8) pourtant, je me trouve très gentille avec cette fic xD_

**Rose-Eliade** : _Bingo ;) on le verra bientôt... très bientôt :D_

**Mariie21** : _Merciiii ^^ j'ai pris un peu le parti de me concentrer sur les chutes sur cette fic, j'espère y arriver jusqu'au bout ce n'est pas un style d'écriture dont j'ai l'habitude! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 2**

- Minerva ! Interpella Neville dans un couloir de Poudlard.

- Oui, Neville ? Dit-elle en se retournant.

- Poudlard va avoir besoin de quelque chose de particulier, si vous voulez vos professeurs !

- Et qu'est-ce ?

- Une garderie.

* * *

En effet, Neville avait eu une illumination -grâce à Hermione, et Merlin savait à quel point il lui en était reconnaissant- lorsqu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était enceinte. Près de la moitié des personnes de la liste étaient des jeunes parents ! Comment avait-il pu ne pas le voir avant ? Peut-être parce que lui-même n'en avait pratiquement jamais parlé avec Hannah... Mais ce n'était pas une raison.

- Enceinte ? Avait-il répété à Hermione.

- J'attends un enfant.

- Oui, je sais, merci... Mais... Waouh. Euh. Je sais pas quoi te dire...

- Écoute, reprit Hermione, je vais voir avec une amie si je peux lui confier un possible remplacement en arithmancie pendant un éventuel congé de maternité, mais de ton côté, essaie de voir pour une garderie ou une crèche avec MacGonagall... Elle reste directrice, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, pour un an... Une garderie ? Pour toi ?

- Pour toutes les personnes qui ont des enfants sur cette liste, enfin Neville ! Tu sais, Ron et moi avons déjà Rose, par exemple... Regarde, continua-t-elle en prenant la liste, lui, il a un enfant ! Elle, elle en a deux !...

- Je vois... Tous ces jeunes profs sont en âge d'être de jeunes parents...

- Oui, on est tous dans cette période-là, souffla-t-elle.

* * *

- Une garderie ? souffla la directrice. Mais...

- Une bonne partie de cette liste est déjà parent ! Certains en attendent sûrement, ou en auront sûrement durant les années à venir !

- Je vois, dit Minerva, en réfléchissant. Je n'avais pas pris en compte ceci. La plupart des professeurs n'ont pas d'enfants, vous savez. Je n'y avais pas pensé.

- Vous seriez d'accord ?

- Bien sûr. Je vous laisse carte blanche, Monsieur le directeur-adjoint, ajouta la vieille femme avec un sourire.

Neville sourit. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à convaincre un ancien camarade de classe...

* * *

Le botaniste poussa les portes d'un centre aéré moldu. Il n'y avait pas d'enfants dans le hall, mais les rires et les cris le guidèrent à un escalier, et donc à l'étage supérieur. Il vit une animatrice qui s'occupait d'un enfant, à l'extérieur d'une salle qui semblait beaucoup plus remplie que le rez-de-chaussé.

- Excusez-moi, apostropha Neville.

- Oui ? Vous venez chercher le petit Ken, c'est ça ?

- Euh, non, je suis à la recherche de Seamus Finnigan, il m'a dit qu'il travaillait ici.

- Oh, très bien. SEAMUS ! Cria-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Seamus arriva, alerté.

- Que se passe-t-il, Julia ?

La dénommée Julia ne lui accorda aucun regard et fit juste un geste désignant Neville, tout en continuant à s'occuper du petit garçon.

- Neville ? S'exclama l'ancien gryffondor, et s'approchant du botaniste.

- Seamus, vieux frère !

Après une accolade, Neville entraîna son ami à l'écart, sous l'œil critique de l'animatrice.

- Dis-moi, l'ambiance n'a pas l'air géniale, ici...

- Oh si tu savais... J'espérais trouver un poste du côté sorcier, mais il y en a tellement peu... Ici c'est sûr que c'est pas terrible.

- Écoute, j'aurais besoin de toi.

- Pour ?...

- Pour Poudlard. L'équipe professorale change du tout au tout, je suis le seul à rester, et à la relève, nous avons de jeunes parents qui souhaiteraient... Une garderie à Poudlard.

- Une garderie à Poudlard ? Mais où est le contrat ? Je veux signer tout de suite !

Neville serra son ami bien fort. C'était le premier à accepter un poste à Poudlard.

- Par contre, je veux une assistante.

- Qui ça ?

- Ma fiancée... Romilda Vane !

* * *

_Alors alors? Comment avez-vous trouvé ce chapitre?_

_Juste pour prévenir, il y en aura des moins convaincants/drôle, ou même des complètement ratés, mais j'espère que vous appréciez le début! ^^_

_Plein de bisoux! Et merci de m'avoir lue, et à la semaine prochaine ! :3_


	4. Chapitre 3

Guaaah! Comme je n'aurais pas le temps de poster ce meeerveilleux chapitre #ironiequandtunoustiens je vous le poste un peu en avance :D je suis gentille, heeein? 8D  
Hum. Bref. Aujourd'hui, je ne vois que des petits poneys roses, bleus et blancs, puis aussi des papillons, des étoiles et des arc-en-ciel /o/ J'aime tout le monde, surtout les gens qui prennent le temps de lire mes délires, et encore plus ceux qui laissent des reviews merci merci merci ça donne du courage, celui de continuer à pondre des bêtises!

_Pour information, je n'ai absolument pas consommé de subtances, licites ou illicites, qui auraient pu me faire dévier. C'est un état naturel, n'ayez crainte. Ou alors, si, vous pouvez craindre pour mon état de santé mental de base, mais ça..._

Bref, bonne lecture

* * *

Réponses aux reviews :

**Rose-Eliade** : Hu, bonne idée, ça pourrait être très intéressant pour la deuxième partie de cette fic!

Merci =)

**Lou Celestial** : Oui, effectivement, il y aura une deuxième partie à cette fic qui se passera à Poudlard pendant l'année scolaire =) sinon ça perdrait un peu de son charme xD

Merci beaucoup ^-^

**Mariie21** : Eheh merci ^^

Je t'avouerai que moi aussi j'ai du mal avec le Ron-Hermione en général... mais avec un peu d'humour et de joyeusetés, ça passe ^^

* * *

Disclaimer : Tout à JKRowling!

Beta lecteur que j'aime fort /o/ Feeeeuno /o/

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Neville avait accepté pour Romilda, malgré l'air sceptique qu'il avait affiché sans le vouloir à l'annonce subtile -à peu de choses près- de leurs fiançailles. Et Hermione avait accepté le poste de professeur d'arithmancie. Cela partait sur la bonne voie... Mais il fallait encore que Ron Weasley accepte.

Ce qui n'était pas chose aisée. Enfin, c'était ce que Neville prédisait avec autant de savoir et de précision que lors de ses performances des cours de Sybille. Il entra dans Sainte-Mangouste avec une certaine appréhension. A l'accueil, il demanda à voir son ami, et l'hôtesse le dirigea d'un air agacé. Après être monté à l'étage signalé, avoir traversé les trois couloirs cités, il se retrouva devant la porte indiquée.

Il frappa, entra et se trouva en face d'un lit où le rouquin était allongé.

- Ronald, espèce de grand malade !

- C'est le cas de le dire !

- Mais pourquoi, pourquoi, avoir tenté une mission aussi suicidaire ? Je sais que tu es un excellent Auror, mais tout de même !

Quelques jours auparavant, Ron avait été embarqué dans une mission qui consistait à rattraper une créature inconnue qui semait le trouble dans un village de Cornouailles, et bien qu'ayant clos le dossier, il s'était blessé et était à Sainte-Mangouste.

- C'était soit moi, soit Harry ! J'allais pas le laisser là-dedans !

- Et Harry a bien sûr accepté de laisser son meilleur ami de courir un grave danger, lui cédant la place ?

- Tu rigoles ! Il ne le savait pas ! D'ailleurs, il est un peu fâché !

- Mais comment ça se fait ?

- Maurice Luther, le boss des Aurors, nous a tout les deux dans le collimateur... Et il essaie de nous faire démissionner.

- Tu déconnes ? S'exclama Neville en ne cachant pas un demi-sourire.

- Non, et ça n'a rien de drôle ! C'est pas parce qu'on est les héros de la guerre qu'on va trouver facilement un poste qui nous plaît !

- Ahlala, qu'est-ce que tu donnerais pas pour travailler à Poudlard, hein ? Dit Neville d'un air narguant pour tester le rouquin.

- C'est sûr, t'as de la chance, toi ! Dommage que ce soit le club du troisième âge !

- J'ai deux grandes nouvelles pour toi !

- Des bonnes, j'espère ?

- Première nouvelle : à la rentrée, Poudlard ne sera plus le club du troisième âge ! Les vieux profs partent tous à la retraite !

- Sérieux ?

- Oui totalement ! Et deuxième grande nouvelle, MacGo' te propose le poste de garde-chasse !

- Garde-chasse ? Succéder à Hagrid ?

- Oui ! Alors... Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ?

- Mais, je verrais plus Hermione, gémit Ron.

- Elle a accepté le poste de professeur d'arithmancie !

- Et Rose ?

- Il y aura une garderie !

- Et Harry ?

- Faut que tu m'aides à le convaincre pour un poste...

Ron paraissait à court d'arguments. Ce qui n'empêcha pas Neville d'en rajouter une couche...

- Et on a toujours les elfes de maison aux cuisines ! Alors ?

Neville, 1 – Ron, 0.

- D'accord, mais je veux Crockdur !

* * *

_J'espère que ça vous a plu =)_

_Ouiiii bon, je sens déjà le commentaire venir, comme quoi Crockdur, ben. Il aurait déjà dû mourir -dans d'atroces souffrances ou non AHAH._

_On va dire que c'est Crockdur junior ou alors que Crockdur est éternel Bref, moi je l'aime bien, ce gros chien baveux! (du moment qu'il ne me bave pas dessus, en fait.)_

_Bisoux à tous, et à la semaine prochaine /o/_


	5. Chapitre 4

_Désolée pour le retard de publication j'ai eu quelques soucis..._

_Je ne m'attarde pas sur du blabla, et je vous souhaite simplement une bonne lecture ^^_

* * *

**Reviews**

_Rose Eliade : contente qu'il t'est plu merci ^^_

_Loupiote : ah ah oui effectivemment la dimension magique doit pouvoir rentrer en compte ^^ merci_

_Lou Celestial : Oooh avec une tarée comme moi pour auteure il risque de ne pas avoir le temps de s'ennuyer en tant que garde-chasse ^^/ merci_

* * *

**Chapitre 4**

- Allô, Ginny ?

- Oh Neville ! Comment ça va ?

- Ca va à merveille, ou presque. Et toi ?

- Super bien ! Je viens d'annoncer une grande nouvelle à Harry, il est heureux mais perturbé...

- Oh ? Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je suis enceinte !

Neville ravala à temps un énorme « Toi aussi ?! » qui aurait pu être extrêmement mal interprété, et se contenta des conventions.

- Félicitations ! C'est James qui va être heureux ! Et j'imagine que pour Harry, être à nouveau papa...

- Oui, il en a pleuré de joie ! Mais ça va être sympa, avec Hermione et Ron !

- Oui, j'ai appris qu'Hermione attendait son deuxième! Ca va leur faire bizarre, ah ah !

Il y eu quelques rires et un petit moment de silence, bien vite rompu par Ginny.

- Et sinon, pourquoi m'appelais-tu ?

- En fait... J'ai quelque chose à te proposer...

- Oui ?

- Euh... Je sais que tu tiens beaucoup à ton poste de Poursuiveuse...

- Oh je compte abandonner le Quidditch, mais ça perturbe Harry... Puis l'entraîneur était déjà agacé par mon premier congé maternité, alors un troisième, il ne va pas supporter !

- Vraiment ? Bon, alors si je te propose un poste à Poudlard...

- A Poudlard ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Pour un poste de professeur de vol.

- Oh... Ah. S'en suivit un bon gros moment de silence que Neville ne réussit pas à combler.

- Enfin, je comprends que ça t'embête, dit-il enfin, mais... Voilà. C'est MacGonagall qui veut absolument que ce soit toi. Hermione et Ron ont déjà accepté leur poste, Seamus s'occupera d'une garderie sur place. Et Harry aurait un poste, aussi.

- D'accord... Tu... Tu veux bien me laisser le temps de réfléchir ? Je n'en parle pas à Harry pour le moment.

- D'accord, oui, bien sûr. Tu me rappelleras ?

- Oui, entendu.

Neville raccrocha avec une boule au ventre. Espérant pleinement que Ginny Weasley-Potter accepterait le poste...

* * *

- Neville, j'accepte ! J'accepte, mais il faut convaincre Harry d'abandonner son poste d'Auror !

Ginny venait de débarquer dans la chambre de Ron, à Sainte-Mangouste. Neville était repassé voir le blessé le soir-même, et Ginny avait su par Hermione que c'était là que se trouvait le botaniste.

- Je crois qu'on a un plan, Gin', sourit Ron.

- Je suis toute ouïe, dit-elle en attrapant une chaise et en s'installant près de Neville.

- Bon, déjà, on est d'accord sur un point : Harry ne doit plus être Auror, commença le professeur de botanique.

- C'est sûr.

- Il va falloir qu'on passe un accord avec Maurice Luther, continua le rouquin.

- Votre chef ?

- Lui-même.

- Il n'aime pas trop Harry...

- Ni moi, soupira Ron. Du coup, on va lui demander de virer Harry comme il peut.

- Toi, Ginny, il faut que tu le harcèles pour qu'il délaisse son poste.

- Le délaisser ?

- Au profit de... Enfin voilà, quoi, bredouilla Ron, gêné. Tu-sais-quoi...

Personne ne se rendit compte que Harry Potter venait de frapper et d'entrer dans la salle.

- Salut Ro...

- Vous me demandez de me faire sauter par mon mec 7 jours sur 7 ?! s'exclama la jeune femme.

* * *

_Plus je relis cette "chute" moins elle me convient... j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu malgré le côté grossier (fait un peu exprès faut avouer)_

_Merci de m'avoir lue !_


	6. Chapitre 5

_Désolée pour l'énorme retard, entre les examens et quelques autres préoccupations, je n'ai absolument pas pensé à publier ma fic!_

_Enfin, voici le chapitre 5! ^^ j'espère qu'il vous plaira!_

_Bonne lecture~_

* * *

Disclaimer : tout à JKR

**Reviews**

**Loupiote** : contente que ce soit drôle ^^ merci pour ta review!

**Philou** ; merciii ^^ ta faute de frappe m'a fait bien rire haha

* * *

**Chapitre 5**

Après l'épisode plutôt foiré à Sainte-Mangouste, Neville avait complètement changé de plan pour convaincre Harry Potter d'être professeur... Il allait le confronter en face, en allant droit au but. Gryffondor oblige.

Il arriva au Square Grimmaurd le lendemain matin, assez tôt pour ne pas rater sa cible qui devait aller travailler. Ginny lui ouvrit, et ils se rendirent dans la cuisine, où Harry était en train d'émerger devant une tasse de café.

- Harry ? Neville vient d'arriver, lança Ginny, partant vaguer à ses occupations.

- Oh, Nev', assieds-toi.

- Désolé, souffla Neville. Pour hier.

- Oh, t'inquiète pas, c'est rien de bien méchant. Enfin j'espère, dit le jeune homme en souriant.

- C'était absolument pas délicat...

- C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Ouais.

- Une idée de Ron ?

- J'y ai contribué aussi, malheureusement.

- Et pour quelle raison ? Pourquoi ?

Neville regarda le Héros avec un air désespéré, puis se lança à la conquête d'un consentement à l'enseignement. Ce qui n'était pas aisé, et il le savait très bien.

- En fait... Je viens te proposer un poste à Poudlard.

- Quel rapport avec Ginny ?

- Ca faisait partie d'un plan pour te … Motiver.

- M'ouais. Bon. Parle-moi de cette histoire.

- Tous les autres profs de Poudlard prennent leur retraite et...

- Pardon ? Tous les profs ?

- Ils sont tous vieux. Tu as dû voir Hagrid avec sa barbe blanche, non ? Ben, ils ont tous pris un coup de vieux. La guerre n'a pas arrangé leur état de santé, tu vois.

- Oui, mais tous en même temps ?! C'est légèrement abusé.

- J'approuve, mais quand tu vois l'état de certains, tu te dis qu'il vaut mieux faire du ménage sur les bancs de la table des profs. Sybille Trelawney, par exemple...

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? Enfin, en plus de d'habitude ?

- Oh, en plus de d'habitude ? Elle suit des papillons, parle aux armures comme si c'était Dumbledore, miaule éperdument à longueur de cours -enfin, c'est ce que nous rapportent les élèves-, sans oublier qu'elle refuse catégoriquement de prendre une douche depuis plus d'un an.

- Doux Merlin. Je savais qu'elle aurait mieux fait d'aller à Sainte-Mangouste pour une petite cure de psychiatrie, mais elle s'enfonce, à ce que tu me dis...

- Oui.

Ils soupirèrent à l'unisson, et Harry but un peu de café.

- Tu veux du café, au fait ? Je ne t'ai même pas demandé.

- Non merci, c'est gentil.

- Ca ne me dit toujours pas ce que tu me proposes...

- Le poste de professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry ! Il n'y a que toi pour remplacer le professeur Alias ! Le pauvre, il perd la mémoire à une vitesse...

- Oh, pauvre petit vieux... Mais je suis Auror, Neville, je ne vais pas abandonner mon poste comme ça !

- Il paraît que votre Directeur de département ne vous apprécie pas beaucoup, Ron et toi, tenta Neville.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, d'accord, y'a une ambiance … De merde, oui voilà, je l'ai dit ! Mais ce gars ne restera pas longtemps sur son trône ! C'est moi qui te le dit !

- Le temps pour toi de faire quelques années en tant que professeur, souffla le botaniste, espérant tenir là un bon point.

- Certes, mais je suis aussi père, Neville, et je vais l'être une troisième fois bientôt ! Je ne peux pas abandonner Ginny, Albus et James, et mon futur enfant comme si de rien était !

- Sauf que Ginny accepte le poste de prof de vol et Quidditch, dit-il en omettant que Ginny ne le prendrait pas si Harry refusait le sien.

- Pardon ?! Ginny ne m'en avait pas parlé...

- Probablement. Il y aura une garderie, pour James, Albus et d'autres enfants, tu sais.

- Une garderie ? A Poudlard ? C'est quoi ce délire ?

- Je sais pas, demande à Hermione... Ou plutôt à l'auteur... Enfin, c'est pas le sujet. Vous pourriez vivre votre vie de famille à Poudlard, pour le coup.

- Mais on a déjà commencé à construire notre vie ici !

- Ouais, et Ginny veut abandonner son poste de Poursuiveuse, toi, tu continuerais ton job d'Auror dans des conditions pas très sympathiques, et Ron te laisserait tomber pour être garde-chasse.

- Ron ? Garde-chasse ? … Mais Hermione ?

- Elle a accepté le poste de prof d'arithmancie.

- Ils ne m'en ont rien dit, les bougres ! C'est pas possible, tu manigance ça depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois jours, je crois.

- Par Merlin, ça va vite chez toi !

- Je pourrais dire la même chose de tes gosses, espèce de lapin... Bon, je te laisse réfléchir, Harry. Mais pense à ta vie de famille. Si Ginny se retrouve sans emploi, ça va être rude niveau financier, votre moral va retomber, et vous regretterez de ne pas être à Poudlard... Ce n'est pas toi qui disait que c'était ta maison ?

- Si, mais ça a changé, Neville...

- Si tu le dis, conclut Neville en se levant. Tu as encore deux mois pour réfléchir !

Il s'en alla, fermant la porte du 12, Square Grimmaurd derrière lui. Il inspira une bouffée d'air, descendit les marches et marmonna :

- Un... Deux... Trois...

La porte se rouvrit brutalement sur Harry qui cria sans se préoccuper de son impression de déjà-vu :

- Putain Neville je te déteste ! J'accepte, mais je veux une augmentation !


End file.
